Black Heart
by PixieDust Love
Summary: SnapeOC Snape meets a student who'll show him life isn't always so bad. R&R!
1. First Encounter

Hey all!! I had a dream last night…and so now I am writing a story on it. I suppose I have to say this tho I don't really want to…

I don't own Snape or any of the other Harry Potter characters…I am only using them for my dark little pleasures. I do own Raven Darkmoon *laughs evilly*...yes, well anyway…that's all folks.

REVIEW!! O wait….I suppose you have to read the dang thing first eh??

Chapter One

Sometimes, he really scared her, and sometimes she couldn't help but admire him. But no matter the occasion, she had to respect him. He had been through so much shit in his life, she felt he deserved a little bit of happiness. And if it just so happened that the only way he could be happy was by deducting points from the Gryffindor house and constantly giving his students detention, so be it. But sometimes, she really had to wonder if he enjoyed being cruel to his students, or if it was more of a way of keeping them at bay so no one would ever be able to break through his defenses. She giggled, he's afraid of being a softie.

The room was deadly silent.

"Ms. Darkmoon," a cold voice drawled from the front of the room, " Is there something humorous about the ingredients used to reattach a limb to the body. I'm sure, that someday, when you have to save the love of your life by using this potion, and you suddenly can't remember the ingredients, you will not be laughing then. Or was it that you were daydreaming about asking Mr. Potter to the Yule ball. I don't believe he's one to go for your type. Can someone recite the ingredients of the potion so that Ms. Darkmoon can save the love of her life?"

Raven looked down in shame, biting her lip. She didn't care that he had attempted to insult her, she was too smart to care. She realized he was only trying to keep up his defenses. The fact that he hadn't allowed her anytime to respond didn't slip by Raven either. Her thoughts vanished as someone stuttered to give her the ingredients to the potion for her "lover". She mentally snorted, she'd never have a lover. Aside from the fact that she didn't want one, she knew no one would ever want her, no matter what potion she may use on them. A stab of pain hit her heart, and she felt a familiar tingling behind her eyes. She quickly blinked the tears away, reminding herself that she didn't want or need anyone, she could do just fine on her own. Her thought wandered back to how silly she had been to daydream in a class with Professor Snape as a teacher. Her mind currently was split in two. On one side, she was listening to Snape's lecture and in the other half, she was listening to her own thoughts.

What a great first impression, Raven thought sarcastically. Now he'll believe I'm a no good, ignorant slack off for the rest of the year. 

Normally, she didn't give a crap about what the teachers thought, but there was something about Snape, something she could relate to that made her feel the need to please. And here she was, in the first week of school, already screwing up that idea. Maybe if I stay after class and explain, I can show him I'm better than he thinks. In her mind, she smiled decisively (she wouldn't make the same mistake twice of smiling outside), yes, that's exactly what I'll do. With her final decision, she decided to give her full attention to her Professor.

"Your homework tonight is to write a thousand word essay on Samuel Jaystroff. No Jerry, don't ask me who he was, open that lovely book of yours and find out for yourself. This essay is due tomorrow at the beginning of the period. Class dismissed," Snape said while students hurried to write down the assignment and scrambled towards the door and out to lunch.

Raven stayed behind, taking her time writing down the assignment and packing up her bag, thinking over in her head of all the approaches she could try. I can go for, it wasn't my fault I had such a long essay to do last night and hardly got any sleep. No, he'll think I'm a slacker. I could always fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. That's probably the best solution, she giggled.

Professor Snape glanced up at the sound and saw a student still there. "Yes Ms. Darkmoon? Is there a reason for your delayed departure, or do you enjoy my company that much?"

Raven shivered pleasurably at the way he said the "s" of yes and ms, dragging them out like a snake's hiss. She had been caught off guard, but when what he said registered, she couldn't help but smile. "Yes, sir, there is a reason. I just…..wanted……." No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to get out her apology for her lack of attention.

"Ms. Darkmoon, don't waste your breath. I don't care to here your apologies. In fact I am surprised you'd want to give them given what I said earlier." Surprised wasn't the word he really wanted to use. Pleased for her efforts was more like it, but he wasn't going to let her know. "You are dismissed now."

Raven stood there for a moment or two longer, then turned around and walked to the door. "Sir? I have no interest what so ever in Harry Potter." She paused as another thought hit her. "And sir? I am never going to find a "love of my life" to work the potion on." She grabbed the door handle and shut it behind her as quickly as possible, not wanting to hear his reaction.

The door slammed, and a very surprised Snape was left to his thoughts. Dry crackling sounds arose from his throat, and Snape realized that if he ever cried, tears would be streaming down his face at that moment.

As a famous young writer once said…

"Like it? Hate it? Wanna kick my @$$?" R&R! (Lilpurplflwr)

and as another famous young writer said…

"To read is human, to review is divine" (Werecat99)

THANKS FOR YOUR TIME!!! READ STORIES BY WERECAT99 AND LILPURPLFLWR!!!! AWSOME WRITERS!!


	2. Luck

You're back?? Yippee!!!! I just wanted to give a special thanx to The Bard of Skheria for your review. It is my first one and I was jumping off the walls laughing insanely!!!! In answer to your question though I don't want to give anything away….I don't know. I haven't worked it out. See Raven is kinda me in Harry Potter's world (if only) so I make her think the things I think. For the moment I'll just say she has low self-esteem so of course no one would want her. Thanx again!!!

*sigh*

I don't own Snape or any of the other Harry Potter characters…I am only using them for my dark little pleasures. I do own Raven Darkmoon *laughs evilly*...yes, well anyway…that's all folks.

Chapter Two: Luck

Raven walked in a stunned silence to her chambers in Hufflepuff. _What the heck just happened? How could I actually lose my nerve. I mean, I've always been able to speak my mind, and hear I was stuttering to get out an apology. I hope I haven't lost my courage._ Raven continued to ponder her lack of courage while speaking with Snape earlier. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear her name being called the first time. It was only until a hand lightly grasped her shoulder that she was brought out of her reverie. 

"Hmmm??" She questioned trying to focus her eyes on her pursuer.

"Ms. Raven Darkmoon?" She nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Mr. Dumbledore has sent me to bring you to his office," a young house elf squeaked out.

Raven nodded again, "Lead me to him please."

The house elf squeaked with joy at succeeding in her task as she scurried to lead the way to Dumbledore's office. "Here miss. He will be waiting inside for you," she managed to squeak out before turning to scuttle away.

"Wait a minute," Raven demanded, "what is your name?" Her question was answered by a high nasal voice saying 'Gloria miss.' Raven once again inclined her head as acceptance and dismissal. Turning to the statue in front of her she stepped upon the stairs and soon found herself facing the old wizard sitting behind his desk.

"Ah, Ms. Darkmoon my dear child. I would ask you to sit down but unfortunately I have just been called away to some important business. I just wished to inform you that you have been chosen at random to receive your own room for the rest of the year. Your room will be awaiting you when you get back to the Hufflepuff house and you will find that your things have already been moved in." Dumbledore took a breath as he sat back to watch the child's reaction.

Her face was blank. _ My own room? I've never had any luck before, why should it start now? There is something a little weird about this. I feel as though someone has been watching me, and they found out that I haven't been fitting in well. Maybe it is chance. Oh, whatever luck is luck, but my own room?_ Her eyes sparkled with the idea. "Sir? Thank you. Thank you very much. I am honored to have a room to myself."

"Dear child I already told you it was a random event," Dumbledore proclaimed but his eyes gave away the truth. "Now go back to your new room and adjust. Here is a key. Everytime you turn the key in the door, whisper your name and the door will open. This trick will work only for your voice, or perhaps someone with the exact same voice as yours. Goodbye now, I have business to attend to," he told her, making small shooing motions with his hands.

Even though it was totally against the style of this school, Raven curtsied and let herself out, just as she had been taught to do. _Maybe this is my reward for being tongue-tied earlier with Professor Snape_, she thought sarcastically. She whispered her password and walked into the Hufflepuff common room. Following the way Dumbledore had told her to get to her room, she pulled out the key and unlocked the door while whispering her name. All bitterness melted away when she entered her new chambers in the Hufflepuff house. They were beautiful. Contrary to the common room and dormitory, her rooms were completely black. From bed spread to bookshelf. The two windows on the outer wall were draped in heavy black velvety curtains and even the candleholders placed beside her bed and desk shown in a black polish. 

_Someone has been watching me_, she gathered. _Someone has been watching me very closely_. Most people in many years of knowing her had never noticed exactly how different she was from them. She was different from everyone she knew. Whoever had been watching her knew what to look for. And, they had been so accurate in their observations that she had the smallest hope they would have something in common with her. But still, a whole room to herself? Why? She was positive that there were many students who didn't fit into this school, so why should she get the room. Someone must have put in a strong word for her. She knew she was making strong accusations, but the pieces just seemed to fit together to well. The only question that remained unanswered was, who? _No!_ She tried not to think about who it could be. Her over productive mind began a reckless search through everyone at school who could've done it. Then, finished with that work, her creative mind raced through all the possible reasons why. She waved a mental hand to clear away this rush of thoughts. If she was going to do this, she'd have to do it properly. And to do it properly, she would need a dinner full of sweets, and some fresh air.

Smiling as a new prospect trotted through her mind she grabbed her robes and raced down to the dining hall. _It could be Snape_, she giggled. Waving a hand of dismissal she slipped into her seat at the Hufflepuff table.

If she hadn't been so completely devoted to her chocolate cake, she would have noticed a solemn pair of eyes watching her intently.


	3. Company

Come again?? Excellent. First things first. There are thousands of story on ff.net and I unfortunately have been unable to read them all. If my story bears any resemblance to another story, it's coincidental because I believe this fic is original. Thanx!

*sigh*

I don't own Snape or any of the other Harry Potter characters…I am only using them for my dark little pleasures. I do own Raven Darkmoon *laughs evilly*...yes, well anyway…that's all folks.

Thank you's:

Cranberry13: Thank you, I'm glad I've got your attention. Does this help *rips off shirt*? *glances down to see another shirt * Awww dang it… Jk!!

Mage Kitty: Black is the best color. Yea, H/S stories can be good. But most of the time, they are so expected, you know?? He is old enough!! I'm thinking I am gonna make Raven older somehow…Thank you for your review!!

LilPurplFlwr: *shakes head* Lets not go into you eh deary?? Longest? I find that hard to believe…..the horrible part…yea that's believable…but only cuz I know you too well…Thanx babe!!

Alittlenarcissistic: Hahaha??? Really she does?? Its not like I meant her to be like you..hehe *starts sweating* ofcourse not…I dun't even know you. Yea, she is like me…..R u my long lost sister??? * looks hopeful* heehee, THANK YOU!!!

Okay, enough chit chatting…here's the chappie!!! R&R!!!

Chapter Three: Company

With a sigh of content and an overloaded mind, Raven fell onto her bed. As tired as she was, she still took care to enjoy the cool silkiness of the shiny black sheets against her smooth hot skin. The windows were popped open to let the chilly night air and numerous sounds fill her room to make her feel as though she was outside among her friends. She could never be far from Nature. She felt stifled if she was. _Rustle._ The tree just beyond the pane of the window shook violently, bit it didn't scare Raven. And when a clawed paw appeared over the pane and a whole body ensued, Raven lay still and smiled. She had visitors every night. Animals came to draw comfort from her presence or share with her their latest adventure. Her visitor tonight was a large ferocious-looking cat who climbed delicately into Raven's bed and curled up against her muscled stomach. Raven absent-mindedly stroked the feline's head and soon the whole bed shook with purrs.

Raven loved her friends' visits as much as they did. She loved falling asleep with a warm body against hers. But this night, no sleep would come to her, and she knew it. She was so worried…

~Flashback~

_ "Make sure everyone, to bring your wands to class tomorrow. We will be starting on our first spells. Class dismissed."_

_ Raven sighed in resignation. She knew that the day would come, she had just hoped that it magically wouldn't. She decided maybe she could work on whatever the spell was tonight. She ran up to Professor Mcgonagall and asked what spell they would be using._

_ "Oh, hello Ms. Darkmoon. I am planning on starting our wand lessons with a simple light spell. Given that you are older than all of the students in my classes, it should be a piece of cake for you. Now, you have another class to get to, so run along. And don't forget your wand."_

Great, just great_, Raven kept thinking over and over again. Now what was she to do? Maybe, maybe the spell would work just this once. She doubted it, but she could still hope. Older than everyone. There was a reason for that. She was eighteen. She should be in her graduating year, but instead, she was in her first. There was always a reason like trying to get rid of her magic, or trying to conceal it. Ever since the first time she had received the Hogwarts acceptance letter, she had been passed around from relative to relative, running a way, then coming back…all to escape from the grasps of the school. But finally, when a friend had been severely injured in an accident caused by her lack of wand knowledge, she was forced to come here, to Hogwarts. She had been accepted but only after a myriad of lies was set up and fake names and such._

_ But, come on…a light spell? It was the easiest spell possible, but she knew she couldn't do it. _

_~end Flashback~_

Raven opened her eyes to a gentle light in the sky. She supposed she must have dosed off. Her mind kept wandering back to earlier today, No, wait, it must be yesterday judging from the light. Yesterday when her happy life had ended. Today was the day wand work began. There was only one thing to do.

Raven hopped out of bed and stretched her muscles yawning like a cat. Speaking of which, her last night's visitor gently jumped from the bed and now stood at her feet, mewing indignantly for a meal.

"Fine, fine, I'll feed you, but then you had better be off. I don't think you'll be wanting to see what I am going to do." She poured a cup of milk and set some dried bread out on the floor, all from a hidden supply of stolen foods for her friends. She sat on her bed heavily, wishing that cat would hurry and leave yet hoping it would stay a little longer. At last, the large feline mewed a thanks, rubbed against Raven's leg in affection and in one giant leap, landed on the windowsill than disappeared out into the night. Raven followed it to close the windows and lock them.

Sighing, she dragged her feet over to her closet and dug through into the very back. Taking out a small black box, she took off a velvety lid and looked through all that she had inside. Pictures and memorabilia of a past life that no longer existed. Some money and…there it was, what she was looking for. An old razorblade with a dulled edge. Raven took it out of the box and replaced the black object back where she had gotten it from. Heaving herself to her feet, she walked into the small bathroom.

Not wanting to soil her clothing, she removed her gowns, and undergarments then stood before the mirror to look at herself. She looked at her ribs that showed through her pale skin. Slash marks were upon each rib, and always burned when she had a certain dream about suffocating in water, than suddenly being able to breath again. Her eyes flowed up to the U shaped mark right in the dip of the collarbone that glowed deep blue whenever danger was nearby. Continuing their journey up her body, her eyes finally came to rest on the small tear droplet that lay in the inner corner of each eye, tattooed on in black. A sign of many deaths and misfortune. Raven sighed, thinking of how much concealer she had to use for school to cover the teardrops up. Turning around, she ran a delicate finger along the black line that run from her butt crack into her long black hair. A mark for all the experiments she did to see if she could remove her magic. Than magically sealed in an obsidian paste that would never allow her back to be opened again. Yes opened… She remembered. Raven rushed to push her mind away from that thought. Running one hand along the opposite arm, she felt the familiar bumps of the V shaped tattoos that lay one inside the other with the point towards her fingers. And then she felt other marks all too familiar.

Placing her clothes in a neat pile beside her, she picked up the dulled razorblade in shaking hands and took several deep breaths. She gently placed it against her wrist, and then, pulled hard and fast- hard enough to bleed severely not hard enough to kill herself- again and again over her wrists. Finally, she could not stand it anymore and fell to the floor, blood and vomit spilling around her. Her mind went numb as did all her senses and she didn't feel so bad. _Kind of like floating in the air_, she thought right before she fell into the grasps of darkness and fainted.


	4. Caught in the Nude!

Back so soon?? Excellent. First things first. There are thousands of stories on ff.net and I unfortunately have been unable to read them all. If my story bears any resemblance to another story, it's coincidental because I believe this fic is original. Thanx!

*sigh*

I don't own Snape or any of the other Harry Potter characters…I am only using them for my dark little pleasures. I do own Raven Darkmoon *laughs evilly*...yes, well anyway…that's all folks.

Thank you's:

Rionarayne: Thank you!!! I'm glad my story has potential, but what if I suddenly decided to end it next chappie…. '_and so they lived happily every after' _"Looks over edge of cliff to see potential plummeting to the ground" well it was worth a shot…J

Rosmerta: Sorry if that offended you in any way…I got a little phsyco. But it's just cuz….J just cuz. Yay on the edge of your seat!! Woot Woot! Edges of seats are fun, except if you sit there to long it can get painful, so ill try to get you back in your seat to save you from a butt ache. I'm a really original person *hey stop laughing, I can hear you from here* Thanks for reviewing!!!Anonymous

pandemonium black: Umm…cuz I wanted to make him cry?? Lets just say, Raven hit a cord in him with her…umm facial expression and the way she said what she said. Yea I know I noticed to late I had changed his character. Lets say it was a small slip up of his….normal personality..umm he had to much coffee that morning *hey I'm trying here * Ill try and put him back into character. *hey he can have a split personality * OOO a question I CAN answer.. She has her own room cuz a certain someone has been watching her and they noticed she doesn't fit in *not mentioning names * also as it said in chappie 3, she is 18, so she's older than most of the first years, and so they feel she deserved her privacy…and as I said…someone *cough***** put in a good word for her. Thanks for your questions…..and might I say I have read your stories and LOVE THEM!!! Yea me too!! Black rooms sound cool….evil parents *glares***** thanx for reviewing!!! 

Nienna Calmacil: Actually I had a dream about a later part, a much later part…and I thought hey why not write a story???Hahaha attention grabber…YAY!! Thanx hon for reviewing.

Mage Kitty 2: O…Sorry for creeping you out…oo creepy is good…okay than I'm glad I creeped you out…HAHAHA.. Black is very good. *nods too* You are insa….i mean I am insane too… heehee..THANX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!

Author's Note: You know what sucks about when you write a cliff hanger?? You never know what to do next… Or at least I don't…O wait..that explains everything then doesn't it??

PLEASE READ THIS PARAGRAPH!!!!

Okay, yes I know I know you just want the story…well….too bad. A certain Pandemonium Black started me thinking on the nature of my characters *tries to glare at PB* I always dislike reading stories where Snape is totally out of character. Of course I always read the stories anyway, but they lose a little bit of magic because it makes the whole story and plot even less likely to occur. And of course, I don't want that to happen with my story. You are totally right in your questions, why would he cry. I am very sad that I put him out of character, and he's prolly even more out of character in this chappie. Soooo…..ill try and make him do something extra evil next chappie?? Yes?? SORRY FOR THE CRAPPIE WRITING!!!! And finally, this chapter is really short. But I know exactly whats happening next, so the next chappie should be up. OOO one more thing, I would appreciate if you all tell me about your opinion of them seeing each other in..the state they are in. I might change it if no one likes it… THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!

The not so long awaited….Chapter Four:

Chapter four: Caught in the Nude!

"Ugh."

"Ms. Darkmoon? Are you alright in there? Ms. Darkmoon!"

Raven opened her eyes slowly and groaned again. Every vein in her body was on fire, and her whirled from blood loss. She was exhausted.

"Ms. Darkmoon, I hear you in there. If you do not answer me, I will be forced to come in."

As the past days events rushed back to her in a blur, Raven's eyes widened. She couldn't let whoever was out there come in and see her like this. That would lead to too many questions and too many lies. She opened her mouth and found it paper dry. Raising onto aching feet, she turned the faucet on, swallowed some water, and prepared to speak.

"Yes?" She croaked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Yes?"

"Ms. Darkmoon, it's about time! I've been calling you for at least ten minutes. What on Earth is going on there? I demand to know!"

"I'm sorry sir, I really don't know. I believe I fainted. I wasn't feeling well. But I'm fine now. Thank you for checking on me," she lied. She didn't like it but it was clear to her that she couldn't tell the truth. Blood was pooled around where she had been in half-dried jelly globs. Her arms were covered in the red liquid along with the rest if her body. New slash marks on Raven's wrists were just beginning to heal.

"If you are not feeling well, Ms. Darkmoon, then you should go to the Hospital Wing so that Madame Pomfrey may take care of you. I will have to take you there."

Raven rushed to say that it wasn't necessary, 'but thank you anyway', she finished, hoping her voice gave dismissal.

"I have to. You have already missed your days classes, and if it was because you were ill, then it must have been serious. Unless, of course, you were trying to ditch your classes, in which case I would have to report you anyway. Let me in now or else I will be forced to come in on my own." The door rattled. "Do you understand? Open the door NOW!"

"No!" It came out before Raven could stop it, as a half yell, half scream, but all defiance. _I know he is going to come in, so I had better clean up._ Reaching into her pile of discarded clothes neatly folded, she reached into her robes and pulled out her wand. She whispered ''Bilufus Renora' and the blood on her floor disappeared into a small obsidian jar in the corner of her bathroom, though unfortunately, not into her body where it was most needed. Bilifus Renora was actually a very difficult spell to complete. It taken her many weeks to find it and get it, but after so many times when she needed to clean up her spilled blood, it came to her as naturally as breathing. She was just in time.

The door handle twisted and unlocked. Raven thought she was in the clear when suddenly she noticed something was missing. Her clothes! Her mouth went dry once again and her heart pounded as she searched for her voice.

"Snape!" She cried out.

"Yes Ms. Darkmoon? Wha-" He stopped mid sentence. He found himself staring at a very naked and very red Raven. He couldn't help but stare at her as he felt a flush of heat run through him.

Raven was just as shocked as he. She stared at him while his eyes openly looked her body up and down. He couldn't help that his instincts and hormones were taking over, neither could she. He was only a man, she a woman. Suddenly, both of them came to their senses. Professor Snape shut his eyes tight while a very embarrassed Raven grabbed her robes to cover herself up with while attempting to hide her cut wrists.

Eeeek, stop trying to kill me *runs from angry mob * I told you the next chappie would be up soon.. Thanks for reading. Please review and check back soon!!!!


	5. Angel in the Darkness

Back again?? Excellent. First things first. There are thousands of stories on ff.net and I unfortunately have been unable to read them all. If my story bears any resemblance to another story, it's coincidental because I believe this fic is original. Thanx!

*sigh*

I don't own Snape or any of the other Harry Potter characters…I am only using them for my dark little pleasures. I do own Raven Darkmoon *laughs evilly*...yes, well anyway…that's all folks.

Thank you's:

LilPurplFlwr: what 'relationship' are you talking about? They have no relationship….yet *evil grin*. Really? Anxiety? Cool!! Hey!! Snape is only a man, and might I add that Raven has one hot body (hahaha I just haven't let you all know that yet). I like My version of Snape. Teehee!!! That is a very good point. Well I hope this chappie is more in character. It is very hot in hereJ

Mage Kitty: I know you meant it as a compliment, I just enjoy messing with peoples heads (no really its my favorite past time). Yea I like that too! She warned him!!! Thanx for sticking with me!!

PLEASE READ THIS PARAGRAPH!!!!

Okay, yes I know I know you just want the story…well….too bad. A certain Pandemonium Black started me thinking on the nature of my characters *tries to glare at PB* I always dislike reading stories where Snape is totally out of character. Of course I always read the stories anyway, but they lose a little bit of magic because it makes the whole story and plot even less likely to occur. And of course, I don't want that to happen with my story. You are totally right in your questions, why would he cry. I am very sad that I put him out of character. So, SORRY FOR THE CRAPPIE WRITING!!!! Thank you very much for sticking with me!!!!!

Previously from chapter four:

Raven was just as shocked as he. She stared at him while his eyes openly looked her body up and down. He couldn't help that his instincts and hormones were taking over, neither could she. He was only a man, she a woman. Suddenly, both of them came to their senses. Professor Snape shut his eyes tight while a very embarrassed Raven grabbed her robes to cover herself up with while attempting to hide her cut wrists.

Update: In this chapter I have tried harder to put Snape in character. Please tell me if I did a good job or not.

And now, Chapter Five: Guardian Angel in the Darkness

Snape was at a total loss for words. He had just seen a naked student. Well that was fine, it couldn't be helped. But, the bad thing was he had stared. _Wow, I'm really out of it. Must have had too much coffee this morning_, he wondered. He had stared at a naked student! As he calmed his racing heart, he tried to reason it out. If he had been a young boy, he could have understood. What with all those raging hormones and such. Raging hormones can make people do crazy things. But, as far as Snape remembered, he was far beyond that stage, and he had gotten control over such petty things as emotion and attraction. _Attraction! Good god man, don't be ridiculous! You are obviously not attracted to her. _And of this he was quite sure. _It was definitely the coffee this morning. I mean yes you have been looking out for her, but that is only because Dumbledore asked you to. And, fine, she is unique. Different from the other first years, but that is only because she is eighteen and when you have her in class you only have obnoxious first years to compare her with. She's just like all other eighteen year olds. _No matter how he tried to convince himself of this though, he was quite sure that wasn't the real reason.

Snape brought his contemplating mind back to the situation at present. He decided that the way he could save himself the most embarrassment would be to turn the situation onto Raven (his ungrateful mind kept reminding his that Raven had indeed told him not to enter). He cleared his throat.

"Ms. Raven Darkmoon! What on Earth are you doing? I will NOT tolerate a first year student trying to seduce me. One, your grades are perfectly fine, so it seems there is no need for that and two, I am many years older than you and third it is NOT proper conduct! I am not interested in an immature, bratty first year (he carefully did not mention the fact that she was much older than normally first years). What wrong Ms. Darkmoon? Hmmm? Did Potter turn you down again? Or were you so sad about "never finding love" that you decided to skip class and pleasure yourself? To try and prove to yourself that you don't need anyone else to make you happy? He yelled. Pausing to take a breath, he knew he had crossed the line. He had taken what someone had told him in confidence and turned it against them. Sure, no one had ever confided in him before, but her was pretty sure that what he had done wasn't what he was supposed to do. He risked a glance at Raven's face.

Her light yellow eyes (with a slight green tint Snape noted) were wide in shock and her luscious red lips trembled. From the corner of her mouth trickled a small stream of blood. She had bitten the inside of her check so hard to refrain from showing emotion her face, she had bled.

It went totally against Raven's upbringing to show any emotion on her face. She had been taught never to allow another to see how she felt. The fact that even her lips trembled and her eyes showed surprise would have disgusted her parents. She felt her eyes tingle. Her parents… her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Snape (who she had forgotten was there). His voice was quiet and cold.

"Ms. Darkmoon. Put on your robes and we will continue our talk. And, clean yourself, Ms. Darkmoon, you're bleeding." Snape knew that he had to get Raven away from him. It was instinct. He didn't really enjoy hurting her, and he knew the only way to not hurt her, was never give her or himself another chance. He couldn't say anything to heal the wound he had just created, so he figured he might as well start the separation before it was ever given a chance to start.

With his cold and emotionless comment past, he stepped out of the door to the bathroom to allow Raven a chance to dress and make herself presentable.

Raven's vision blurred and her heart pounded in her chest. She wasn't sure why, but she felt as though she had just been betrayed by a very good and trustworthy friend. She didn't realize that she had connected Snape's reluctant darkness, his calm and soothing voice and his soothing angel with a close friend, and a guardian angel. A guardian angel of darkness. Her darkness. She didn't realize how much she and Snape had in common, and how their connection would lead them down the same path together. In her ignorance, she found bliss, for if she knew what Fate had in store for her, her mind would be a never-ending tangle of questions. She also didn't realize that the darkness in herself was screaming out for the darkness in Snape.

Snape waited impatiently and patiently for Raven to come out. His mind was split down the middle. He wanted her to hurry up and come out so he could talk with her, then continue giving people 'F's on their essays in his dungeons. But, he also didn't want her to come out to soon because for once in his life he wasn't exactly sure what to say since he had never really walked in on a naked student before. That wasn't to say that he had never before seen a naked woman, quite the opposite, but he had never seen a woman under such circumstances. He HAD seen many a nude woman, though of course never of their own free will. Because, he thought sourly, no woman would ever freely show herself to him much less give herself to him. It had all been in his work with Voldermort. He tried to forget about the screaming bloodied woman of his past and bring his mind back to what to say to Raven. He decided the best way to handle it was to continue with what he had been doing. Keep turning the situation onto her. He couldn't think any more because the bathroom door swung open to reveal Raven. Her jet black was pulled back in a low ponytail and her robes flowed elegantly over her very feminine features. Snape, of course, carefully ignored all that.

"You certainly took long enough in there. What were you doing, having a party?"

Raven blushed but by now had recovered from his past explosion which meant she was no longer shocked by his stupid attacks on her which meant she could keep a level head. And yes, she thought they were totally stupid. His armor. So, she did the only reasonable thing, the same thing any normal person would do…She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Professor Snape. I had a fiesta with my toothpaste and," she paused. Oh, she knew how to get back at him. Two could play his game. "and my tampons." In truth, she had been piling on extra loads of concealer to cover up her tattoos. They had been slightly visible when Snape came in, but under the circumstances, he hadn't, luckily, noticed. Snape kept his face quite blank, but Raven's expert eyes detected the faintest hint of a blush on his pale, porcelain cheeks.

"Are getting smart with me?" Snape asked acidly.

Yes sir. "No sir"

"Are you sure about that?"

No sir. "Yes sir."

"Good."

Bad. "…"

An icy silence passed between them. "Well, are you going to tell me why you were…(pause)… in the situation you were in when I found you?"

Nah, I'd rather not. By 'found you' I'm sure you mean walked in on me. "Yes sir."

Another silence.

"Well?!" exclaimed Snape.

"Well what?" Raven asked innocently.

"Are you getting cheeky again?"

Yessir. "No, I was never cheeky before and I'm not being cheeky now." Hey this was fun. If she played her cards right, she could get him into a rage soon enough.

"10 points from Hufflepuff and the next words coming out of her mouth better be your excuse!" Snape smirked. It was clear Raven was getting under his skin.

Awww. Well that busts my bubble, Raven thought coyly. "Well," Raven was testing the limit by taking a long time to slowly speak her words. "I wasn't feeling very well. And, (pause), and it was getting really hot, so I thought I should take of all my clothes (she was choosing her words very carefully while making up this lie) to try and cool down. And then I had to go to the toilet (she smirked, truly proud of he elegant choice of words), so I went to the bathroom, and then…" Raven trailed off as though what happened next should be obvious.

"And then?" Snape urged agitatedly.

"Well, and then sir, I fainted," Raven finished. It was an awfully simple lie, but he would have lots of trouble proving otherwise, and so Raven was quite proud of her work. Especially her crude choice of words.

Snape didn't believe a word she said, and both of them knew it. "Well, Ms. Darkmoon, you could have informed someone this morning before you, errr… fainted, that you were ill. You will serve detention tomorrow night for me right after dinner. Till tomorrow," he turned to go, then turned back "Oh. Here is a list of everything that was done in your classes today and all the homework. Good bye, and get some rest so that you may be able to join us tomorrow in class."

Snape whipped around and made his exit. Raven soon fell onto the bed in exhaustion, still weak from blood loss. Looking back at this encounter, she found her performance had been top notch. And with all of this excitement and exhaustion, all of the troubles that drove her to cut herself in the beginning were temporarily expelled from her mind.

Okay how was it?? The 'troubles that drove her to cut herself' will e explained next chapter. There is a slight hint of what it is in the flashback from chappie 3 (I think). Review pretty please!!! Come back soon for chapter six!!!


	6. Running

Back again?? Excellent. First things first. There are thousands of stories on ff.net and I unfortunately have been unable to read them all. If my story bears any resemblance to another story, it's coincidental because I believe this fic is original. Thanx!

*sigh*

I don't own Snape or any of the other Harry Potter characters…I am only using them for my dark little pleasures. I do own Raven Darkmoon *laughs evilly*...yes, well anyway…that's all folks.

Thank you's:

pandemonium black: Yay!! Good…I did my darndest to improve his 'Snapyness'. Haha!!! Thanx. 

Mage Kitty You…are very weird.J It is really fun!! Oh yea, messing with Snape and other characters is great cuz you get to decide on both sides of the convo…that's what is so fun about writing stories. You can torture Snape!! And really, what better thing is there? Hmmm….that depends. Will lunch make u more or less crazy. Ooooh…rambling is the greatest. Especially, if some guys trying to hit on you. If you start rambling, and than giggling and snorting, it has a 98% chance of driving them away. And if that doesn't work, eat really quickly…like a guy does. Of course, I do that all the time but…oh well!!

Kdc: Wow! Umm…I have a lot of things to say to you. I have no problem with the fact that you don't like my story, but unless you can tell me ways to improve, than just don't say anything. Telling me my story sux doesn't help anyone, I don't care because I like it, and it seems some other people do too, and it doesn't help me to "improve" my story, especially when I can hardly understand what your saying. So thanx, but no thanx.

Sorry it took me so long to update!! Dang finals.

Update: Once again, I tried to put Snape in character. Please tell me if I did a good job or not.

And now, Chapter Six: Running

_Ugh, just a few more minutes before I have to be in Snape's room_, Raven thought miserably. Raven glanced up to the head table to see Snape watching her. They made eye contact, and he sneered nodding his head as if to say 'good, you remembered'. Raven snorted, of course she remembered. She didn't have a death wish, and missing detention with Snape would mean death. Of course, maybe not the normal way, but you'd be constantly tortured in class, ridiculed, laughed at, hated…actually…that was pretty much the norm in Snape's class. _Hmm…I wonder how he would react if I beat him to the dungeons._ Snape glanced up once again (Raven didn't really think too hard about why he did this) and it seemed that he could read her thoughts. He smirked and turned to Professor Flick once again. Raven read his lips and body language and could tell he was preparing to leave. _So, let the game begin_. Raven, having no friends, just stood up and tried to walk calmly out of the hall, even though she was really rushing.

Once out of sight of the crowd in the main hall, she broke into a sprint, ignoring the stunned gasps or whispers of the pictures hanging on the walls. Raven's breath started to come short a little to soon, and she noticed why. She was giggling like a little school girl, and she could feel another wave of adrenaline washing over her. _Oh I hope I beat him there I hope I beat him there._ In truth, she wasn't exactly sure why she wanted to beat him to his classroom, she just knew she was getting a rush off of the thought.

Raven's excitement grew as she rounded the corner right before his classroom. Seeing no signs of Snape, she let out a hissing 'yesss' and put in a last spurt of energy. Just as she reached the door, she stuck out her hand to slam against it, but it swung open in front of her hand, and so her hand, instead of connecting with wood, connected with another hard surface, Snape's stomach.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Darkmoon. Glad to see you are on time. Hmm…looks like you were in a rush. Didn't want to be late did you?"

I know this chapter is REALLY short, but I haven't updated in a while, so I just wanted to give you what I have. I am really busy, but I'll try to write some more soon….like today. Hope ya enjoyed it!!

Okay how was it?? The 'troubles that drove her to cut herself' will be explained next chapter. (I know I said this chapter but I changed my mind…it might not be the next chapter either…who knows. This story really writes itself.) There is a slight hint of what it is in the flashback from chappie 3 (I think). Review pretty please!!! Come back soon for chapter!!


	7. Detention with Snape

Back again?? Excellent. First things first. There are thousands of stories on ff.net and I unfortunately have been unable to read them all. If my story bears any resemblance to another story, it's coincidental because I believe this fic is original. 

*sigh*

I don't own Snape or any of the other Harry Potter characters…I am only using them for my dark little pleasures. I do own Raven Darkmoon *laughs evilly*...yes, well anyway…that's all folks.

Thank you's:

pandemonium black:Yup yup. She is an oddball. I don't know where that part of the story came from. I just started typing, and then I started laughing cuz it was silly. Next chappie is more serious. I think there will be a fight. WOOHOO!! Thanx for reviewing.

Snapes Liaison:Yay!! I got someone addicted. Don't you hate it when you get addicted to a story, and you start checking to see if people have uploaded like, five times a day. I guess I'll just have to upload extra slow for you. JK. Thanx for reviewing!

LilPurplFlwr:Hahaha. I know. You should always feel bad. Thank you ma'am. I will try to download quickly. Hahaha, well I actually am not sure bout how he got there, but we will find out soon enough…We all will *including me*. Thanx again!!(Later note: I decided on how he got thereJ)

Alecatq:heehee. I know. She doesn't like how he got there so quickly. Hmm.. I was wondering how do you pronounce your username? Is it like alley cat q?? or alec at q?? Sorri, I'm curious. I was trying to figure it out!! Thanx for reviewing!

Mage Kitty: Hahaha. It was funny to write. Well that's good. Your mind seems a lot like mine *winks*. Not true! I dunt think your story is OOC. But then again…I am crazy as well.J

OOOh, scaaary. Oh god, there was this guy at my school who I had only really talked to online, and then he said he loved me. I was soooo freaked out. He asked meto a dance but I said no, cuz he was creepy, and then he started doing crazy stuff like he used chemicals to write my name on his arm, and he jumped out of the window. EEEEK!!! So scary. And then there is another like, stalker guy, and *shudders* lots of creepy things. And I don't get it, I am not even classified as pretty or anything. Scaary. I don't like boys. They are icky I have decided. Heehee. Very good thing he likes someone else. Yea, its funny when you talk to other people, but then it can also be really creepy other times. Rambling is so much fun, as is talking about nothing.J Thanx for keeping with my story and reviewing again!

Update: Once again, I tried to put Snape in character. Please tell me if I did a good job or not.

And now, Chapter Seven: Detention with Snape

"Well, well, well, Ms. Darkmoon. Glad to see you are on time. Hmm…looks like you were in a rush. Didn't want to be late did you?"

Raven was overcome with a rush of emotions. She stood, surprised, as her emotions ran rampant. First, she was sad because she didn't beat him here. Then she was mad, because Snape had beat her there, and even more angry because there was no decent way he could have beat her, meaning he cheated. And she despised cheaters. Suspicion came to mind as to how he got there before her. Next there came shock and a bit of embarrassment that her hand was still on his chest. Her stomach did a little roll of queasiness as a final wave of adrenaline rushed through her.

Snape cleared his throat, and Raven was drawn back to reality. Quickly realizing that her hand was still on his chest, she grabbed it away as though she had burned it. She really wanted to ask him how he beat her there, but that would give away the fact that she had been racing him. Of course, in truth, they both knew that each of them had been racing against the other. But, also, if Raven asked him, it would mean she acknowledged it out loud, and she accepted that she had lost, and she wasn't ready to do that.

Raven glanced up to see Snape studying her in a worried manner?? Snape? Worried? She felt she must be losing her mind. Snape realized what he was doing, and looked away about the same time that Raven did. The mysterious man cleared his throat again and put his usual sneer back into place.

"Follow me."

Raven grumbled something about how she knew he had cheated. A glare from Snape silenced her instantly. She was already in detention with Snape, she didn't want another one.

Detention got under way, and she soon was lost in her own world, not really hearing all the insults Professor Snape was throwing at her. Her eyes were tired from being rolled so many time (Really, he was so immature) and she had lost feeling in her hands from having to clean all the glass jars where the essence of lizard gut had exploded on. She didn't seem to notice, but all of Snape's stupid comments were getting to her. She just didn't show it, on the inside and the outside. But, slowly her temper was rising, and he tolerance was shrinking. Her brain did a search through all of the hexes she knew, wondering which one she should use on him. The black-haired Hufflepuff was shocked to find her temper so far gone, and tried to just laugh it off.

Her ear perked up at the sound of the word 'parents'. He had asked "I wonder who your parents were". Of course, this could just be passed off as simple curiousity, but his snide ton e told Raven more. _What, you don't think my parents are good enough?_ She wondered. Her yellow-green eyes widened in shock as she realized she wasn't scrubbing the glass jars anymore. _What the…_ She looked down to find her hand in the pockets of her robes, clenched around her wand. _ Oh deary, as much as I would love to hex him, I don't think I should._ She tried to casually take her hand out of her pocket, acting as though she had been simply scratching an itch and not preparing to kill Snape.

Once again, her excellent hearing picked up the word 'parents', but, unfortunately for Snape, her ears also picked up the rest of the sentence.

"What kind of parents would ever raise a child like you. They must have been terrible themselves."

Very few things were able to break through Raven's hard shell of indifference, but insulting her parents was definitely one of them. She whipped around in cold fury to face the hated potions teacher. No one insulted her parents. Sure, she might not be perfect, but she was definitely better than the man she faced now. And besides, she had a right and a duty to her deceased parents to uphold and protect their family honor.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents that way!" She screamed, feeling adrenaline pump through her. " You didn't know them and you don't know me. You're just upset because I have a future and you don't. And," she furrowed her brow, thinking of the truth in her words, then lowered her voice to a whisper, "you're upset because I am untouchable. You can never do anything to harm me, " She continued, her voice gaining confidence as she spoke." Your words can't harm me and you, as a teacher of Hogwarts, are unable to lay a finger on me. So, I am untouchable to you and it infuriates you, the infamous ex-death eater who did all sorts of promiscuous things to unwilling woman."

Severus, although not totally shocked by her outburst, was surprised that she dared to stand up to him. But he kept it well hidden under his usual sneer with his years of death eater practice. "Oh, but my dear, my words do hurt you, as you have just shown. I know what training you have had in the muggle world, and I know that you are considered the best ever. Therefore, I know that it takes a lot to get a reaction from you, and I just have by mentioning your parents. And I, with my years of work with Voldermort, can see quite easily all the pain you keep masked behind your anger. As to you being untouchable, I must warn you that although I pledge allegiance to Dumbledore, my death eater instincts can take over anytime, and so you are not safe from me at all."

"Is that a threat?" Raven questioned, as though daring him to say yes.

"It is whatever you wish it to be," Severus Snape replied casually, clearly infuriating the first year in front of him even more. "And I knew your mother quite well, the little slut, running off to whichever man could pay her best," he spat, his pain and anger aking him lose control. "I know-"

"STOP IT! That's it. _Crucio!_" Raven cursed, her wand directed at Snape's throat. She whirled around before the Unforgivable curse had even hit Snape and raced out of his room as fast as she could. _Funny how a little while ago I had been racing towards his room in eagerness to beat him, and now I run away for my life_, she thought. _I hope he is dead._ But, another little voice inside her head told her that she didn't want him to die. This annoyed her to no end, given her current state, and she argued with this other voice.

_Yes I do want him to die. He is terrible._

No you don't And, you know its only an act.

_I want him to die._

No you don't.

_Yes I do!_

Nope.

_Shut up! _ She mentally screamed at herself, and her second voice, grumbling about how blind she was, did just that.

Huffing and puffing, she whispered her name to her door as she turned the key, then slammed it closed so fast, the windows shook. Throwing herself on to the bed she had only one thought, had wonderful it was to have her own room, and how nice it was to be all alone in her rooms.

Or so she thought…

Heehee!! Wow that was longer than I thought it would be. I put extra Snapeyness in this chappie, cuz the next chappie prolly is going to be lacking. I was wondering is this story moving to slowly?? Its annoying I have all these great ideas for later, but first I have to write other stuff. I can't believe she cursed him!! (I know, I made her curse him, but oh well) 

The 'troubles that drove her to cut herself' will be explained next chapter. (I know I said in the last chapter that it would be this chapter and in the chapter before that I had said it would be last chapter, but it ain't gonna happen yet. And not in the next chapter either. Sorry all. This story really writes itself.) There is a slight hint of what it is in the flashback from chappie 3 (I think). Review pretty please!!! Come back soon for the next chapter!!


	8. Soul Book

Back again?? Excellent. First things first. There are thousands of stories on ff.net and I unfortunately have been unable to read them all. If my story bears any resemblance to another story, it's coincidental because I believe this fic is original. 

*sigh*

I don't own Snape or any of the other Harry Potter characters…I am only using them for my dark little pleasures. I do own Raven Darkmoon *laughs evilly*...yes, well anyway…that's all folks.

Update: Once again, I tried to put Snape in character. Please tell me if I did a good job or not.

P.S. This is a little intermediate chapter that I just finished writing. Kind of a bit of thinking on Raven's part, a little bit more hinting and a bit of background too.

And now, Chapter Eight: Soul Book

Huffing and puffing, she whispered her name to her door as she turned the key, then slammed it closed so fast, the windows shook. Throwing herself on to the bed she had only one thought, had wonderful it was to have her own room, and how nice it was to be all alone in her rooms.

Or so she thought…

Raven bit her lip, blinking rapidly, trying to clear her vision of tears. She did not want to cry now. She squashed her face into her silky black pillow, inhaling deeply as her emotions ran out of control for the second time that day. She even felt fear, an emotion she hadn't felt since…well, since times she couldn't remember. Fear that she might lose the place she had dared to love, Hogwarts. She had nowhere else to turn. Of course, it wasn't as though she would be missing any friends. But still, she had other things. The old Headmaster and his twinkling, all-knowing eyes, the excellent food, her private rooms. She'd even miss Snape because he was an excellent way to vent anger. She would also miss the grounds themselves. The lake with the giant squid and depths unknown, the Forbidden Forest, and the enchanted castle with its infinite number of rooms, and moving hallways.

_Still, no point in starting to dwell on a hope._ She knew what she did, and she knew the punishment for such a crime: Azkaban, and more importantly, getting expelled. If she hurried and got out of here now, maybe she could escape and live in hiding. Her lip curled, she hated hiding, but she had done so all her life, and would continue to do so until she died. Actually, she was hoping that might happen soon. Sure, she would gladly hand herself in, but she couldn't give up just yet. She had a mission, and she wouldn't stop until it was completed. Besides, she had peoples' lives to save. Of course they didn't know it, but she did, well sort of.

Sighing, she heaved herself up on shaky limbs. She had very little to pack. Only a few things from the bathroom and the rest was already in her bag. After all her years of running, hiding, and getting passed around from foster home to foster home, she had learned she couldn't call anyplace home, and it was best to never settle in and always be prepared to get away.

Her bag packed, she made her way to the window and while looking down to the barely visible ground below, wished she could use a shrinking spell on her bag to make them easier to carry. But she couldn't. She never could. Spells never worked for her. They always backfired. Well, never say never. One just had. _Oh yea I suppose It did, didn't it?_ She wondered. How strange. Well, she didn't actually know whether it had or not, because she had run before she could see its effects, but at least the Unforgivable Curse hadn't backfired, and that meant at least it hadn't gone totally haywire.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized she had forgotten the most important thing she owned. Her notebook that contained her true self. All of her thoughts, and emotions. All her dreams, and stories, and poems. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost that book. It would be like losing her identity. It would be as though she died and all that was left was an empty shell that walked around and looked like it was alive, but it really wasn't.

She made her way back to her bedside table in darkness and stretched out her hand to search for her notebook. It was really quite simple. A black spiral, small notebook with delicate gold lines tracing ancient patterns on the cover. Simple cursive wrote out the words 'Raven's Book' in the middle of the front cover. _Ah, there it is, _she thought as her hand picked up the book. She turned back to the window and jumped about a mile high.

A black shadow stood in front of the window, moonlight seeping in around the figure, only making it more ominous.

"Going somewhere, Ms. Darkmoon?"

The 'troubles that drove her to cut herself' will be explained next chapter. (I know I said in the last chapter that it would be this chapter and in the chapter before that I had said it would be last chapter, but it ain't gonna happen yet. And not in the next chapter either. Sorry all. This story really writes itself.) There is a slight hint of what it is in the flashback from chappie 3 (I think). Review pretty please!!! Come back soon for the next chapter!!


	9. In the Heat of the Moment

Back again?? Excellent. First things first. There are thousands of stories on ff.net and I unfortunately have been unable to read them all. If my story bears any resemblance to another story, it's coincidental because I believe this fic is original. 

*sigh*

I don't own Snape or any of the other Harry Potter characters…I am only using them for my dark little pleasures. I do own Raven Darkmoon *laughs evilly*...yes, well anyway…that's all folks.

Thank you's:

grokkage: Geez!! I didn't think you would write an essay when I asked you to review. JK. Thanx hon. Hahaha. I can't believe you…twice! *cough clutz cough*. OOO you're getting high tech now ain't ya. Snape is fun to write cuz you can make him really mean. I like her scars as well. Right, I totally got your point there. *calls in to insane asylum for a room under the name 'brent goldman'*. A romance may or may not develop. I guess you'll have to wait and see. Thanx for reviewing.

Misst:Hmmm… a vampire or a pirate you say?? *calls in another room to asylum* hahaha. Is that a compliment?? Thanx!! OOOO… my kinda stories then. Thank you ma'am. 

Pandora: Mhhmmm… *nods* I see, okay. I always try to make them 1000 words, but that's with all the other stuff. Yea, okay I agree. Heehee. Mood swings!!!! JK *gasp* Oh I see, you want me to skip straight to the good stuff *winks* Trust me, that's what I would really like to do to. Hmmm…okay I'll try to throw some in in the next few chappies. Thank you so much. Telling me specifics like that, both good and bad, is REALLY helpful cuz I know exactly what to do then. Thanx a lot!!! 

LilPurplFlwr: That's a really short review, now I don't feel so bad about my chapter. Jk thanx for sticking with me. 

Mage Kitty:Hey!! I said that it writes itself. I can't help it. Maybe ill never say why. JK HAHAHA. I should go eat to. Yes!! I do that all the time except that my computer automatically fixes it for me. Taht. HAHAHA it worked!! JK Thankie!

Update: Once again, I tried to put Snape in character. Please tell me if I did a good job or not. Sorry this chapter took so long, I had writer's block!!!! Very bad writer's block!! But hopefully this will make up for it. ** Its a little hot in this chapter, so don't read it if you don't like sexual content. You have been warned.**

And now, Chapter Nine: In the Heat of the Moment

A black shadow stood in front of the window, moonlight seeping in around the figure, only making it more ominous.

"Going somewhere, Ms. Darkmoon?"

Oh, she had come to know that cold cruel voice just a little bit too well. Snape. Damn him. How had he gotten into her rooms? There was no way. She was sick of his little games. She wanted answers.

"Yea I'm leaving this place. What can you do about it?"

"Well I do believe I could do lots-"

"Shut up. I wasn't done talking," Raven commanded, then was shocked at what she had just said. Oh well, there was no place to turn back now. " You, how did you get into my rooms? How did you beat me to the dungeons? What cheap little tricks have you gotten from being with Voldermort and are now using on me? Why did you say all those lies about my mother and my parents? Why, is it that you are such a god dammed son of a bitch? Where is it your right, your place, to judge people you don't know. Where is it your right to enter rooms without asking, without even acknowledging your presence? How did you know I wasn't going to change or to get ready for a shower?" During all this time, Raven had been glaring at Snape, pointing an accusing finger and slowly losing the gap between them.

Snape gently [gently eh *waggles eyebrows suggestively*] took her accusing finger and pushed it down. "Well, if you had been changing, which you hadn't been, I suppose I would have gotten a free show now then wouldn't I have?" he said carelessly, sneering even more.

Raven was really and truly sick of him. She had thought he was cool, she had thought he was mean just as an act. She believed that everyone had to have a little bit of good in them. Heck, she may have even had a crush on him for a while. But, she decided, everyone did have a little bit of good in them, even Voldermort. Everyone, except Snape. He really did enjoy torturing people, both physically and mentally. He was getting sicker and sicker by the minute. From the look on his face, to his greasy black hair, she was almost sure she hated him [almost see? There is still a chance to turn around.J]. And this last comment had broken her. She whipped her left hand up for a quick slap on his face, but unfortunately, Snape had just as quick reflexes. He grabbed her hand and smirked triumphantly, thinking he had stopped her pathetic attempts. Stupid man. She was right handed, and therefore was stronger in her right arm. She had only used her left hand as a diversion. Almost before he had grabbed her left hand, her right was already coming up in a swift arc. Then, came the clapping sound of hand on face, skin on skin contact.

Silence filled the room except for the heavy breathing of Snape and Raven. Nothing could prepare Raven for the wave of sensations she felt next. Snape, hand still on Raven's wrist, twisted her around until her back was pressed against his abdomen, and he took hold of her other wrist, firmly holding her against him. Raven did nothing. With the element of surprise, she was able to beat Snape, but muscle on muscle, she didn't think she could handle it.

"Ms. Darkmoon. Before you go on asking me such ridiculous questions and interrupting me, aren't you at least going to have the courtesy of asking whether I am alive? What damage your *illegal* curse did to me? Won't you be kind and ask me whether I will make it through the next day? What I am going to do about you using an *illegal* curse on me?"

"Well Snape, I don't really care. I'd rather you suck-"

"Ms. Darkmoon, I don't think you really want to finish that sentence," Snape said, after transferring her wrists into one of his massive but delicate cold hands, and putting his other hand over her lips. "If you're nice, I might let you go with just a spanking," he whispered savagely into the black-haired girls ear. 

Raven shivered pleasurably hot and cold- both at his burning breath upon her neck and ear, and at the idea of him giving her a spanking. She quickly snapped out of it. What did she think she was doing? She could not be having dirty thoughts about Snape, she was mad at him and that was how it was going to stay [yea….right]. As mad as she felt, she could not help also feeling the tingling sensations that were centered on every point where he was touching her. She felt the vibrations of a growl starting deep in her throat.

Snape was not sure what he was doing. He had never been this close to a student before, to anyone except for the girls he raped in his death eater years. He felt…he wasn't sure how he felt. He supposed the closest words would be exhilarated, and in control of Raven, but out of control of himself. Her smell was making him go wild, and the way her back fit into him was exciting.

Trusting Raven would speak no more, Snape removed his hand from her mouth, and wrapped it around her thin waist. He roughly pulled her harder against him, and was rewarded with a gasp of shock. His breath, as well as hers, was coming shorter and faster. The potions master knew he would regret this, but he wanted to see how far he could go.

"Ms. Darkmoon," he said carefully, making sure to keep control of his voice. " I will not report you for any of the appalling things you have done this night. But might I suggest, that you get your temper in control, or else I will not be responsible for what I do next time you insult me. I am loyal to Dumbledore, but my death eater instincts still lay strong inside of me."

Raven was shivering uncontrollably as every breath of air on her neck drove her nearly insane. Also, she felt a hard lump forming between her butt cheeks and as much as she wanted to move away from it, she was also compelled to push harder against Snape. Luckily, she didn't have to trust herself to make a decision. Snape was holding her quite firmly against him. She felt delirious in his grasp but then she said something that completely surprised her.

"I won't insult you if you don't insult me." The words came out of her mouth without her knowledge. Snape was as shocked as she. He was momentarily wordless, but he soon recovered. Her whirled her around so that she was facing him again. He wrapped his arms around her back and tugged her close, trapping her arms between them.

"What did you say?" He asked, wanting to see whether she would say it a again.

"I said," Raven repeated, a little strength and confidence coming back into her voice," I said that I would not insult you if you don't insult me. It seems only fair-"

"Do not speak to me of fairness," Snape hissed, his voice sharp with anger. "The world is not fair. Life is not fair. You know nothing of it, so do not act like you do. You-" He stopped mid sentence. He found himself suddenly entranced but her yellow-sparkled eyes. His sight moved to her pink, lush lips and he felt himself gravitating toward them.

Raven stood in his arms, speechless. The potions master's eyes had begun to close as he drew even closer. Raven felt herself moving in as well, and found herself wondering whether his lips were as cold as they looked, or whether maybe there was some hidden warmth in them. Their lips were just millimeters apart when Snape suddenly pushed Raven away. He violently shoved back on her shoulders, sending her stumbling backwards, confused and dazed. Her hands moved up to feel the softened flesh and was quite sure there would be bruises there in the morning.

The teacher and the student stood staring at one another for moments in silence. Finally, Snape moved jerkily past Raven and out the door.

She felt triumphant. So he admitted it. For, just as he had passed her he had whispered, "tell no one of this" and they both knew that meant he was admitting that what had happened had really happened. Her triumph soon fell away into confusion and shock. What had just happened? She had been mad at him, so why had she gone all silly. It was clear that she had just gotten caught up in the heat of the moment.

It suddenly hit her exactly how tired she was. She plopped into bed, not even caring to remove her school clothes, or to unpack her bags. She fell into a troubled sleep, haunted by dreams of her potions master.

…Sooooo? Whatcha be thinking of this chapter? I tried to add a lil action as people asked me to, so I hope it was satisfactory. Ummm…….next chappie will be fun!!!!!!! I hope you be enjoying this story and if not…….don't read it!!! Oh yes, I am not sure if everyone knows, but the things said in[ ] are my thoughts or actions… okay? Okay. Review please…and come back soon!!!!!!!!!!


	10. A Night to Remember

Back again?? Excellent. First things first. There are thousands of stories on ff.net and I unfortunately have been unable to read them all. If my story bears any resemblance to another story, it's coincidental because I believe this fic is original. 

*sigh*

I don't own Snape or any of the other Harry Potter characters…I am only using them for my dark little pleasures. I do own Raven Darkmoon *laughs evilly*...yes, well anyway…that's all folks.

Thank you's:

Mage Kitty : ummm………… you be one weird kitty.*rowwwwr* that's a good thing!! I be hyper, and I be talking with be's. I don't be knowing why. I likes ferrets. I love all animals tho. I have two piggies (guinea pigs* I want a birdie…fly birdie fly!!! They really do write themselves!! Me be swearing, me can't be helping it!!! Thankie mam *bows* we be loving you. :

bunnyrabbit7: meow?? Do bunnies meow? There's a first…: *howls* you know it!! U be double-timing john…too bad…snap, draco and Johnny depp be mine!!! Just wait till next chappie…oh…wait….THIS CHAPTER!!!! Heehee..i know!!! I wish I could type super fast…but me be so slow *shows morning, h…e…, midday, …l… , evening, …l…, midnight, …o…* so can you imagine how long it takes me to write?? I be hurrying lady!!!! Thankie for reviewing for every chapter.Teehee!!!

Nataku's Special Sauce: EEEEEEKK!! I don't know…I keep thinking I can fit it in, but then it won't work out. I THINK it might be coming up soon, but I can't say for sure. Sorri. Oh, hes a buthead cuz her parents went to school at the same time as him, and he loved her or had a crush on her…was that not clear?? Okay, I need to explain that soon. Thanx for pointing that out. I know he was!!!!! EEEEEEE!!!! I look back at that and im all like…I wrote that?? Eeewww!!! I suck…but I already knew I was a sucky writer. Thanx for reviewing and I hope u'll come back for more!!! 

LilPurplFlwr: teehee…you be so fuuuuunnny!! Thankee for your review…and write more of your stories!!!Now!!! I command you!!!

Update: **SEXUAL CONTENT!!!!!! so don't read it if you don't like sexual content. You have been warned.**

REMEMBER PEOPLE, THE STUFF WRITTEN IN THESE THINGIES [ ] ARE MY THOUGHTS AND ARE NOT BEING SAID OR THOUGHT BY THE CHARACTERS. I only say that cuz my friend was reading thins and she was like, since when doe Snape snicker and grin? Teehee!!!

And now, Chapter Ten: A Night to Remember

It suddenly hit her exactly how tired she was. She plopped into bed, not even caring to remove her school clothes, or to unpack her bags. She fell into a troubled sleep, haunted by dreams of her potions master.

Snape paced angrily back and forth in his dungeons. How could he have lost control? He wondered furiously. His mind kept going back to Raven's soft pink lips, and he considered how they might have tasted had he licked and nibbled them. It seemed just as bad that he hadn't kissed her, than if he had. He found himself exhausted by being unable to release his tensions. What he really wanted to do was go right back to her room and give her a night she would always remember [ hides mouth and snickers devilishly]. In fact…Snape found himself liking the idea more and more. Besides, he tried to reason, he would always stop if Raven wanted him to, and if she wanted him to continue, he doubted she would tell anyone especially since she had no friends [come on everybody…1,2,3…awwwwww poor Raven] Anyways, she had brought it upon herself by…provoking him [giggles]

With a final nod of decision, Snape strode out the door in a swirl of black robes.

Raven awoke to the creaking of a door being open. She stared sleepily into the darkness. But, she had a feeling she already knew who was waiting in the shadows. Raven smiled victoriously. He couldn't stay away from her. He had to come back to satisfy himself. She wondered how he would make himself known.

Snape opened the door to the Hufflepuff's room with excitement pounding in his veins. He could feel Raven's calm eyes searching for him in the darkness. He took a deep breath then stepped into the moonlit room.

"Professor Snape!" Raven feigned surprise, making sure to emphasize the word professor just to let Snape know that he was breaking rules. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

The black-haired potions master just growled deeply before lunging at Raven and knocking her flat onto the bed. [*covers eyes*…eeeeeeeeeeek!!!…oh wait *peeks through fingers*…I'm the one writing it huh? *snaps fingers* damn] For a split second, there was fear in Raven's eyes, but as soon as Snape's lips met hers, she only knew of the pleasures he gave her. Snape sucked on her lips and nipped at her neck. He licked her cheeks and nibbled on her ear. He was all over her, moving eagerly, passionately, as though he might never see her again, so he had to make this the best. Raven felt tinglings deep down inside, in places she had never known of before. 

Snape nimbly slipped her shirt off, and his fingers danced up and down her arms, making her giggle and shiver [interesting combo…must sound like a horse on caffeine…hey that sounds like me!!!]. Snape realized that Raven was probably a virgin, but he felt the pressure mounting already, and he didn't know how long he could wait. He had been wanting her for a very long time, possibly from when he first saw her. 

The professor undressed Raven the rest of the way, then spent plenty of time lavishing all of her body with love. Raven's momentary embarrassment at being naked quickly melted away. Snape then pulled off his silky black robes, and his other assorted clothing. As his final garment fell away…

Raven's eyes popped open and widened in shock as she sat bolt upright in her bed, dripping sweat. "Oh my!" she whispered covering her mouth with her hand. Glancing underneath the covers she looked at a growing dark pool of red between her thighs. Sighing, she slumped out of bed to clean herself up and prepare for another day at school. She would have to think about her dream later.

HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!!!! Im a lil hyper right now…ack! I did not know I could write stuff like dat. Its actually prolly not that bad huh?? Well, I never written like dat b4…so I BEG YOU PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEE review…especially for this chappie. I hope you be enjoying this story and if not…….don't read it!!! Oh yes, I am not sure if everyone knows, but the things said in[ ] are my thoughts or actions… okay? Okay. Review please…and come back soon!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Knock Knock, Who's There?

Back again?? Excellent. First things first. There are thousands of stories on ff.net and I unfortunately have been unable to read them all. If my story bears any resemblance to another story, it's coincidental because I believe this fic is original. 

I don't own Snape or any of the other Harry Potter characters…I am only using them for my dark little pleasures. I do own Raven Darkmoon *laughs evilly*...yes, well anyway…that's all folks.

Thank you's:

Nobody reviewed for dis chappie *sniffles*

Update: I hope the last chappies are enough to satisfy ya'll for a while!!! REMEMBER PEOPLE, THE STUFF WRITTEN IN THESE THINGIES [ ] ARE MY THOUGHTS AND ARE NOT BEING SAID OR THOUGHT BY THE CHARACTERS. I only say that cuz my friend was reading thins and she was like, since when doe Snape snicker and grin aand giggle? Teehee!!!

And now, Chapter Eleven: Facing the Facts

Raven's eyes popped open and widened in shock as she sat bolt upright in her bed, dripping sweat. "Oh my!" she whispered covering her mouth with her hand. Glancing underneath the covers she looked at a growing dark pool of red between her thighs. Sighing, she slumped out of bed to clean herself up and prepare for another day at school. She would have to think about her dream later.

_Gurgle, gurgle, Bubble, swoosh._

Raven let the hot water flow over her aching body, washing away her nightmare. She sighed in content as her taut muscles relaxed and her mind wandered. She considered what she had to do today. _Well, nothing really._ She could walk around and…_WAIT!!!_ Raven's eyes snapped open. _Today is a school day._ She felt her stomach muscles tighten again. She was finding it difficult to breath…

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" She screamed as the water turned freezing cold then burning hot [HINT HINT]. "Stupid people taking showers," she complained. Her stomach throbbed unhappily as she smacked off the water valves. Throwing a towel around herself, Raven briskly dried off. Jogging to her dresser, Raven pulled out her robes and put them on with trembling fingers. She didn't think she could stand going to class and facing the truth. She wasn't ready for it. In fact, she doubted that she would ever be ready. 

_Damn Snape! Why did he have to stick his nose into business that wasn't his._ Running back into her bathroom to make sure she didn't look to flustered, she saw her glittering silver blade lying carelessly on the countertop. It twinkled at her, as though asking her to pick it up. Raven's fingers twitched, she tried to hold back, but it seemed as though her finger's had a mind of their own. She ran her fingers along the edge of the blade when suddenly…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!

Raven jumped. She vaguely felt the blade falling through her fingers, slicing into her delicate ivory skin, but she didn't care to do anything about it. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she swerved to answer her dorm door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!

"Ms. Darkmoon? Are you in there? Haven't we gone through this before? Don't make me break down the door!!!" Snape yelled, slamming his fist again and again against the door.

Raven skidded to a halt in front of the door. Didn't he ever leave her alone? Calming her voice she spoke coldly, " What do you want?"

"I have been ordered to come and bring you to class."

"Well I don't really feeling like seeing you or talking to you, so I think ill wait until you leave, and then ill go to class by myself."

Snape made a suppressed noise of anger from behind the door. "I'm afraid Ms. Darkmoon that-"

"You're afraid?" She mocked, snorting.

Snape continued on as though he hadn't heard her. "I'm afraid that I don't trust you to come to class on your own, given your record. You will come out now, Ms. Darkmoon. You try my patience."

"Professor Snape, as touching as it is that you care for my well being, I fear what might happen should I step out of the comfort of my rooms. Do you not remember last night? Clearly I cannot trust myself near you. I would not want to be wasting myself on you, and I wouldn't want to tempt you into something I am sure you would regret later." _WOAH! What the hell was that? _Raven could hardly believe that she had just said that. From the silence on the other side of the door, it was apparent that Snape was just as shocked.

Raven stood for a several minutes, almost fearfully listening for any sign of Snape. But the hallway was silent, and she began to relax, just a bit. She still couldn't believe what she had just said, but what was said, could not be undone, so there was no point in getting stuck on it. She figured Snape must have given up and simply left to go and teach his class. So she opened the door and stepped outside as if to prove she was right.

STUPID!!! Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S-T-U-P-I-D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She bit her lip to muffle a scream that came tearing at her throats as she was grabbed around the shoulders and hurled violently against the hard, cold stony walls. She was quite sure there would be some bruising there tomorrow. Tears ached behind her eyes. Just as she was about to take a deep breath to scream, a strong arm pushed against her windpipe, causing her to choke, Her fear was blinding her, and she could not see. Her arms scrabbled wildly, tearing, trying to find something to hit. She found something that felt an awful lot like a face. She ripped and scratched and finally found two soft spots she knew to be eyes.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Her attacker yelled as her fingers plunged into the soft eye sockets. The arm at her neck flew away to the face. Now her teachings were started taking over. Her fear ebbed as this became just another practice session. As the last remnants of her fear disappeared, her vision came back to her. She almost felt as though her eyes were still closed and she was dreaming because she could not believe who she saw in front of her……

Okay, well, that was not at al how I though this chappie would end. But oh well. I'm considering adding some more characters into this story…. hope you be enjoying this story and if not…….don't read it!!! Review please…and come back soon!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. I have decided that I prefer shorter chapters…….so yes…..i will not be making my chappies longer, they will stay this length.


	12. Continuation?

Hello everyone! I realize its been forever and a day since I last updated this story. The main reason for that is that I don't think its turning out too well. At least its definitely not turning out how I had planned….not at ALL!

Regardless, if you guys would like me to continue the story as is, then I will be more than happy to oblige…

Please tell me whether you think this story is worth continuing or not!

DANKE!


End file.
